


I Must Be Dead

by fallingdestiels



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel of the Lord, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, F/F, Hell, Impala, Perdition, Raised You From Perdition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingdestiels/pseuds/fallingdestiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester didn't exactly lead a normal life. She hunted monsters with her possibly-demon-sister, for God's sake! But when she decided to sell her soul for her sister's life, her whole view of the world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> "I've made mistakes, been dishonest  
> Self-estranged, did what I wanted  
> I was a fake, I slept just the same  
> I'm not a saint, no, I'm not a saint..."  
> ~Dead: Phoebe Ryan  
> .  
> 

                Deanna Winchester was never one to believe in miracles. They never seemed to come her way, anyhow. It was always the poor and lowly who got all the good stuff. But Deanna? She didn’t get diddily-squat. Maybe being a Hunter had something to do with it. Maybe the fact that she practically searched out death made her luck run out. Hunting monsters and demons was a tough business! Sometimes it could get you killed in horrible ways. It happened to her mother and her father. Her father saved her mother's life by making a deal with a demon. Her mother had gotten shot in the chest by a vampire and was slowly bleeding out. The vampire had flashed it's pearly white fangs to feed but it's head fell to the ground. A demon appeared in the vampire's place, her eyes solid yellow. She made a deal with her father to save her mother's life. His soul for hers. But the demon refused. She needed more. Her father brought up his youngest daughter who his wife was now pregnant with. And the demon agreed, shaking her father's hand. The yellow-eyed demon came back the day Samantha was born and poised her with her blood. Samantha's father ran into the room to stop the demon but felt a sharp pierce through his heart in the same spot his wife was shot in months ago. Deanna's mother went out for revenge but got herself killed in a fight with the yellow-eyed demon. Deanna took care of Samantha, hardly ever letting her stray from her side. They used the skills that their mother taught them to save people from the evil of the world. It was what also Deanna going through life. The fact that she was able to save someone's life. But right now, what she needed, was to bring her sister back. She didn’t care what it took. She needed Samantha back. Now. She tried everything. Witchcraft, spiritual healers, torturing demons for answers and even trying to pray for her sister back. But she was at the end of her rope. Her last option. Even though she knew she was going to regret the decision, she couldn’t just let Samantha die.

                As Deanna paced around the red Devil’s Trap, she watched the red-eyed demon carefully. She needed to make sure he didn’t stall his way out of the trap and escape into the world. The demon growled at his sudden entrapment, far from pleased with the outcome.

Deanne spoke firmly, “I want to make a deal with you.”

The demon laughed harshly, his eyes still filled with the crimson color of blood, “You humans and your petty deals… What do you want?”

Deanna tightened her fists as she stopped, not looking at the demon, “I want my sister back.”

“Your sister?” The demon exclaimed, picking up a laugh again, “You know she’s long gone. We can’t save her. She’s already burning downstairs.”

Deanna spun on her heels, her voice starting to grow furious, “I want to trade.”

The demon raised his eyebrows, his forehead wrinkling up. He crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m listening.”

“My soul for my sister’s. A ten year contract before I go.”

The demon grinned, “Well… that’s a great deal.” He shrugged mockingly, “But I’m gonna have to say no.”

Deanna inhaled slowly, “A three year contract.”

The demon shook his head again and sighed, “Nope.”

“A year!” Deanna didn’t realize her hands were shaking. Her face grew hot as she lowered her voice, “Give me a year.”

“Now, that’s what I call a deal!” The demon snapped his fingers and a pen and paper appeared in his hand.

Deanna cautiously stepped forward as she uncapped the pen, signing on the dotted line.

The demon finished rolling up the paper as he raised his watch to his face, “In three… two… one.” He smirked as he waved, “See you in a year, Deanna Winchester.”

Deanna didn’t say another word as she sprinted towards the very confused Samantha sitting in the shotgun seat.

“Wha-” Samantha begin to say, but was cut off as her sister embraced her in a tight hug. “Um, good to see you too, Deanna. A-are you okay?” Samantha patted Deanna’s back, trying to pull away. But Deanna kept her arms locked tight.

“Never better.” Deanna finally responded as she pulled away, clasping her hands on her sister’s shoulders. Deanna’s eyes started to well up with tears as she held Samantha’s pale face in her hands. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

~

The year had gone by too fast. Deanna kept the secret away from Samantha for the longest time, but somehow she had found out. And no other time then on the day Deanna was due to hold up her end of the deal.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Samantha ran her fingers through her thick brown hair that needed to be cut. “You made a deal with a demon to save my life?! Do you realize how stupid that is?”

Deanna grumbled as she pressed the pedal of her 67’ Chevy Impala into the floor. The engine roared as it flew down the road, exceeding far past the speed limit. “What else was I supposed to do?!”

Samantha flashed her legendary bitch-face, “Oh, I don’t know! Maybe let me die naturally!”

Strands of blonde hair fell out of Deanna’s ponytail as she clenched the steering wheel, “The way you died was not natural. Not at all.”

Giving up, Samantha threw her arms up and turned towards the window. “I cannot believe you.”

“Then don’t. But that still doesn’t change the fact that I could die any minute now.” Deanna turned her head towards Samantha, lowering her voice to try to calm her little sister down.

Samantha huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. She stared out at the blackness of night and finally gave in, “Fine… How can we stop this?”

They both knew there was only one way to get through this. Deanna dies and Samantha lives. End of story.

"Look," Deanna looked into Samantha's hazel eyes as she drove down the road, "We both know how this ends. One way or another I'm going to die tonight. What I need you to do is to be able to live without me, okay? No demon deals, no spiritual healers, nothing. You understand?"

Samantha took a shaky breath, "But..." She saw the look of determination in her sister's eyes. Deanna was set on her destiny and was ready to go out with her boots on. "Alright." It was a lie. She was going to do exactly what Deanna did. Even if Deanna could tell if it was a lie or not, she didn't seem to care. A sign zipped by reading: "Speed Limit: 45 mph." Deanna was well over seventy.

The car began to sputter as the engine gave out. "Oh, hell no!" Deanna yelled in frustration. She had checked her baby before she took off on her journey. The oil was fresh, the gas tank was full, the brakes were brand new. It should have been ready to go. But the car slowed down to a halt on the side of the road. The dark forest loomed over the sisters, covering up bits of the full moon. Deanna quickly opened the hood of the car, searching for any issue.

A familiar laughter was heard behind her as Deanna spun around. The yellow eyes of the demon that killed her parents illuminated in the dark night. The demon flicked her hand, shutting the hood of the car and locking Samantha inside. Samantha banged her fist on the windshield as she tried to yell something. But her screams were too muffled.

"Don't worry dear," The yellow-eyed demon spoke, her voice laced with sinister satisfaction. "I won't touch your precious sister. We had a deal, remember?" Suddenly, the demon was by Deanna's side, her face caressing her cheek. "I always liked your freckles."

Deanna tried to reach her hand up to swat the hand away but she couldn't move. She was frozen to the ground. Deanna was able to whisper out of her almost sealed lips, "You... don't... scare... me..."

The demon giggled, "Oh really? Well that's a shame. Guess we'll have to change that then, shall we?" A knife appeared in the demons hands as she pressed on the side of Deanna's cheek hard enough to draw a small line of blood down her face. Deanna screamed in agony as the demon carved into her face. She traced around her lips and her nose. She drew a tiny heart on Deanna's cheek. Tears ran down Deanna's face as she whimpered in pain.  
The demon then proceeded to cut around Deanna's neck, being careful not to cut any major arteries or veins. She wanted to keep Deanna alive as long as possible during her torture. After cutting up and down Deanna's arms and legs, horribly disfiguring her beautiful face and cutting along her stomach, the demon grew bored.  
Deanna's body felt numb with pain. The world was muffled around her. She could barely hear Samantha's shrieks from inside the car.  
The demon slapped Deanna across her face and held her chin tightly in her hands, "Time to say goodbye." The blood-soaked knife pierced into Deanna's chest, cutting around her heart. As the demon ripped out Deanna's slow beating heart, the last thing Deanna saw before the world went dark was the terrified face of Samantha Winchester.


	2. Hell: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna wakes up in Hell. First day of torturing begins!  
> (Sorry no Destiel yet. I go where these characters take me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, no it doesn't make sense.  
> Oh, no I don't understand.
> 
> When things are good  
> I don't believe that they're for real.  
> I really wish I could just tell myself, I gotta feel,  
> Feel something else instead.  
> Cause lately life is like a dream,  
> It's messing with my head.  
> I must be dead."  
> ~Dead: Phoebe Ryan  
> .

The soft sound of dripping water snapped Deanna awake. She gasped in and clutched at her chest. There was a massive hole where the demon had cut her open at. Her body shivered as she realized she had no pulse. Was she in... Hell? The cell walls surrounding Deanna were stained with the faded color of blood and gravel. Deanna shakily stood up and walked towards the cell bars. She tried to peek her head out to get a better view but she could barely fit her arm through the bars.

"Hello?" Deanna hoarsely croaked out.

There was quiet crying in the cell across from hers and a small voice replied, "Mommy? Where are you? I'm scared!" Deanna squinted through the darkness to see a little girl. Her white nightgown was torn and dirty, her hair in messy pigtail braids. Deanna gasped when she saw the girl had no eyes. There were empty sockets dripping blood down her cheeks. What did she do to deserve to be in Hell? Memories of the bad decisions and mistakes Deanna made in her life came flooding back to her. Images of her shooting and stabbing monsters flashed before her vision. She lost count of how many of the victims were innocent people.

She hurriedly stepped away from the bars and pressed her back up against the cold stone wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. Faint screams echoed within the chamber. She pulled her dirty blonde hair out of the old hair tie and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out knots and tangles. Deanna did this when she was nervous or scared.

Suddenly, a loud clank was heard down the hall. There was the sound of a man yelling, his voice dry and raspy. At first, his voice was muffled and distant, but as the man grew closer to her cell, the clearer his voice got.

“No! Please! I don’t belong here!” The man was being dragged down the dirty hallway by two demons. They were holding his arms a little too tightly as he struggled to break free.

One of them spun around, flashed his solid black eyes and growled, “You did what you deserved. You know why you’re hear. Now would you please shut up?”

The man spat in the demon’s face, brown saliva landing on the demon’s cheek, “No! I will not be silent until I am heard! My name is Joseph Ramsey! I was 23 years old when I died! I was shot in the stomach and slowly bled to death! I have a wife and three kids! Please! I didn’t do anything wrong!” He turned his head towards me, his eyes filling with sadness, “I don’t belong here! I-”

But before Joseph could speak again, a female voice cut him off. It was coated with anger and hate, yet it sounded coaxing, “Now, Joseph. I need you to behave. Tomorrow’s the big day!”

“No! No! Please!” Joseph thrashed against the demons as they held him on the ground.

“Tomorrow,” Deanna spotted the woman who was talking to Joseph. Her figure was and scrawny and tall, yet she held the psychopathic killer feeling when she talked. Her pale complexion had dried spots of blood while her faded white hair was pulled back into a tight bun. “You will turn into one of us.” She flashed him her solid white eyes as she knelt beside him.

Deanna remembered the notes her mother had left behind for her and Samantha about the different classes of demons. The black-eyed demons were basically middle class. They caused chaos and loved wreaking havoc amongst the human race. Some black-eyed demons were Knights of Hell. Red-eyed demons were crossroad dealers. They were usually lower class. The white-eyed demons, on the other hand were extremely old and extremely powerful. They were one step under Satan himself. They usually stayed in Hell, finding it boring to mess with humans while they were still alive. Every white-eyed demon was famous in one way or another. The yellow-eyed demons were once angels that fell and were basically adopted into the demon family. Deanna tried to recollect the long list of white-eyed demons that her mother had made her memorize but she couldn’t recall every name.

“Nemesis. We must go.” The demon on Joseph’s left spoke quickly. “He’s getting restless.”

The woman who must have been called Nemesis flicked her eyes back to their normal blue and stood up off of the ground. “Very well. Take him to the first room. I have a patient I need to be with.” Nemesis turned towards Deanna and smiled wickedly, “Your turn, dearie!”

Before Deanna could stand up off of the ground, Nemesis snapped her fingers and Deanna found herself tightly strapped down to a cold metal table. She pulled against the strong leather wrapping around her wrists and ankles, trying to loosen it in any way possible. But it was no use. This leather was too thick. Even though Deanna’s forehead was strapped down, she could feel that she had no clothes on. Goosebumps crawled down her skin as the room grew increasingly colder. The room was so white, it almost was too bright to look at. Deanna spotted many scalpels and torture devices on the table next to her. Fantastic. Nemesis was going to play Operation. Deanna stared at herself in the ceiling mirror. There were still marks and cuts from where the yellow-eyed demon cut her up. The small heart on her cheek was rimmed red as if Deanna re-traced it with a red pen. The empty hole in Deanna’s chest where her heart should be made her feel queasy.

A door opened behind her. Deanna tensed as she felt another presence close to her. She tried to speak confidently, but it came out shaky, “S-so… You want to p-play Operation?”

Nemesis’s sinister laughter behind her made her skin crawl even more, “Oh, sweetheart. We’re going to do so much more.” She sat down in a chair next to Deanna and picked up a particularly sharp dagger. She raised it up to Deanna’s face, softly touching the center of the heart that the yellow-eyed demon left behind. Deanna tried to pull her face away from Nemesis but it was no use. She was strapped down tight.

“Azazel did a pretty good job of cutting you up. Looks like she decided to leave a souvenir!” Nemesis commented as she traced the scars along Deanna’s arms and legs. “A little sloppy… She’ll need some more lessons. Otherwise, not bad for a torture death.”

“Are you gonna keep rambling on about your perfect girlfriend or are you gonna get on with it?” Deanna snapped, her voice a little more confident than before.

Nemesis smiled, pressing her knife a little hard into Deanna's face, drawing a small line of blood down her cheek. "Oh, honey. We're just getting started." A sharp pain on Deanna's right cheek made her whimper in pain. Yes, it wasn't as painful as when she died, but this time it hurt ten times worse. This time her soul was actually being damaged. Nemesis contined to cut perfect parallel lines across Deanna's face as she fought back tears. The first couple cuts didn't hurt too bad. But the fifth and sixth cut really started to burn. Nemesis carefully traced around the heart shaped scar on Deanna's cheek, making sure it would stay on her soul forever. Warm blood flowed down her face as Nemesis gracefully cut away. Deanna's eyes darted up to the mirror above her, examining her face. The cuts on her face were so perfectly straight, it would seem that Nemesis would have to have a ruler to make it that straight.

After finishing Deanna's face, Nemesis put down the dagger and picked up a syringe filled with an orange liquid. She tapped the side of the syringe, pushing the air bubbles in the mixture to the top.

As if she read her mind, Nemesis said without looking away from the needle, "This is Phencyclidine. You humans call it PCP or Angel Dust." She chuckled at the nickname. "Makes it sound are warm and fuzzy, huh? Well you, my friend, are going to get an overdose of this drug while I work on you." Her cold blue eyes darted over towards Deanna's emerald greens.

"Go fuck yourself." Deanna spat as she pulled harder against the leather straps.

"Been there, done that. Not comfortable by the way." Nemesis replied sarcastically.

Before Deanna could snap back another rude comment, a sharp pain was felt in her arm as the drug was pushed directly into Deanna's bloodstream. The world immediately went hazy. The pain on her face grew sharper but Nemesis's words became muffled and disoriented. She was seeing double vision and her stomach started to churn.

Nemesis piped up while she pulled out the syringe, "Side effects vary by dosage. Low doses produce a numbness in the extremities and intoxication, characterized by staggering, unsteady gait, slurred speech, bloodshot eyes, and loss of balance. Moderate doses will produce analgesia and anesthesia. High doses may lead to convulsions. You, my friend, have gotten a high dosage."

Deanna felt her biceps tighten up then loosen again. Then her neck muscles did the same. Soon, all of her muscles in her body tensed and relaxed at an unsteady pace. She was having a seizure. Deanna's jaw clenched as she tried to scream in fear and pain. While she was tightening up, Nemesis proceeded to cut up and down Deanna's arms and legs. She deliberately cut through her veins, watching as the blood flowed down her arms and onto the floor. After a long time the seizure finally stopped. Deanna's eyes felt heavy and tired as she tried to speak. But her mouth couldn't form words.

"Shhh..." Nemesis placed a finger over Deanna's loose lips. "We're done for today." Nemesis snapped her fingers again and Deanna found herself back in her grimy old cell from hours ago, still sitting on the ground. Except this time she was dripping with blood. Nemesis knew that it was impossible for her to die again so she didn't bother to heal Deanna back up to start over the next day.

Deanna's body felt like fire as she brought her legs up to her chest and curled up in a ball on the floor. Deanna sobbed softly into the floor as she rocked herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort-of short chapter. I was rushing to finish. I'm going to try to post a chapter or a half a chapter a day for you guys. I really want to keep this story going full speed ahead because if I skip one day then I'll start procrastinating.  
> Anyway, follow me on Instagram: @supernaturally.demigod  
> And feedback is much appreciated!  
> I feel like this chapter was a bit less descriptive and I may go over it again later. I'll keep you posted!


	3. Hell. Day: ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna has lost track of time on how long she's been in Hell. The amount of times she was torn apart and put back together was countless. Deanna does meet a mysterious woman in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've been a wreck, took things too far.  
> Made a mess, felt like a star.  
> I've broken hearts and goddamn I slept the same.  
> I'm not a saint, no, I'm not a saint.
> 
> Oh, no it doesn't make sense.  
> Oh, no I don't understand."  
> ~Dead: Phoebe Ryan

            Pain. Pain was all Deanna knew. There was no happiness left inside her soul. Nemesis had cut out all the good memories in her life. Tomorrow she would be turned into a demon. Deanna rubbed the million scars and cut on her arms and legs. The number: “D1345” was deeply etched into her wrist, tagging her like a farm animal. Every soul in hell had a number on them so if they escaped, the demons could track them back down. She lost count of how many times she was dragged to the torture room. Every day, once Nemesis finished with the torturing, she would give her an offer. The offer would be that Nemesis would stop the pain if Deanna allowed herself to torture other souls. Every day Deanna would refuse. But today… she couldn’t fight it any more. She was tired of trying to be good. Nemesis stood in front of Deanna’s cell; her gray pencil skirt had little spots of dried blood on it. Deanna stared at Nemesis, the light in her beautiful green eyes long gone.

Nemesis smiled as Deanna exhaled sharply and turned her head up towards the ceiling in exhaustion. “You’re ready.”

Nemesis snapped her fingers and Deanna found her legs strapped down in a cushioned seat, Nemesis standing beside her.

Tied down to the table in front of her laid an average aged man. He was wearing camouflage and a bullet hole clean through his forehead. His dark skin matched the color of the dirt on his combat boots. His buzz-cut hair was a medium ash brown. His chestnut eyes darted from the multiple knives and syringes on the table next to him to the mirror above him. He must have been in the army.

“Wh-where am I?” He stuttered out, his voice surprisingly deep even though he was clearly terrified.

Before Deanna could speak, Nemesis cut her off, “You’re in Hell.”

He stopped pulling against the straps and sighed in frustration, “What are you going to do to me?”

Nemesis turned her head towards Deanna, a gruesome smile creeping up her face, “I don’t know. Deanna? What are we going to do today?”

Deanna swallowed and fidgeted with her fingers, “We’re going to torture you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Her hand shook as she picked up the scalpel next to her. The cold metal burned into her hand as she slowly crept over to the man’s wrist. She cut away the fabric and inhaled sharply when she felt an ice-cold hand on her shoulder.

Nemesis whispered when Deanna hesitated, “Do it.”

Deanna pressed a shaky hand into the man’s arm and wrote the number that was written on the clipboard next to him. N1556. He tensed up but didn’t make a sound.

            Even though her sub-conscious wanted her to stop, she couldn’t help but notice the beauty of the blood dripping down his arms and onto the floor. It was so easy to give in. Deanna then proceeded to cut multiple wavy lines across the man’s arm. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists as Deanna worked her way up his right arm.

“Good, good.” Deanna almost forgot Nemesis was in the room. Was torturing someone really this mesmerizing?

Deanna lost track of time as she cut up the miserable man. He howled in pain when she made it to his chest. Deanna felt a smile creep up on her face. Somehow, the twisted part of her was enjoying this. A subtle feeling of darkness washed over her as she put down the blood-spattered scalpel and picked up a silver butcher knife. "Good choice." Nemesis piped in as she watched her apprentice. Deanna cut a perfect circle around the man's chest, deep enough the reach the bones. His screams made Deanna even more excited. She felt her body grow cold as she cut into the man's ribs, tearing at his lungs. "Please! Please stop!" The man begged her. She couldn't stop. This was what she was meant to be. A demon. The man spoke again, this time his voice sounding just like Samantha's. Deanna hesitated and blinked, only to find herself plunging a knife into her sister's chest. Deanna gasped and pulled her hand away from the hilt of the knife. "Sammy?" She whispered out. Samantha's cuts were identical to the man's as tears streamed down her face. Samantha spoke, her voice filled with sadness, "How could you do this to me?" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Deanna fumbled with the leather straps holding her sister down. "Deanna!" Nemesis's voice turned Samantha back into the man before. Did she just have a hallucination about... Samantha? Deanna's hands shook as she stuttered out, "I... I saw her." Nemesis groaned in irritation, "Of course you did. When you turn into a demon, you remember all the good and bad memories during your life. You say goodbye to them when you need to give in." "Oh..." Deanna inhaled slowly. So she really was turning into a demon. After a few minutes Deanna didn't pick up the knife off the ground. "Well?" Nemesis's voice pierced through the silence. "I... can't do it." Nemesis growled and raised her hand to slap Deanna, "You useless whore! You can't do anything right!" Deanna braced for the sharp impact on her cheek as she turned her head to the side. Once Nemesis made contact with Deanna's face, Deanna found herself back in her cell. Deanna closed her eyes and brought her legs up to her chest. She tugged at her dirty hair that hadn't been washed in forever as she heard the man's familiar screams in the distance. 

~

The next day Deanna was taken into another torture room for training. This time, Nemesis provided more tools and torture devices for Deanna to "play with." Even though Deanna tried to convince herself that she had to stay good, the need to feel the warm sensation of blood dripping down her hands and arms wouldn't escape her mind. She smiled again as she tore into the multiple souls. She lost count of how many souls she had ripped apart. A small part of her felt guilty and wanted her to apologize, but the other huge part of her left her craving for more.

Deanna sat in front of the table, her legs still strapped down to the chest. In front of her laid a frail old woman. She didn't appear to have any physical markings on her so Deanna assumed she died of something internal. Nemesis still stood behind Deanna, making sure she didn't try to escape. When the woman came to, Deanna answered the obvious questions like: "Where am I?" "Hell." "Why am I here?" "You know what you did." "What are you going to do to me?" "Torture you." Deanna loved the look of fear in the soul's eyes right before she cut into them. Some of them tried to reason with her, to make her remember her humanity. But it was long gone. She didn't remember what it was like to be kind and loving. She didn't remember what it felt like to smile out of joy, not pleasure. She didn't even remember what laughter sounded like. Deanna etched the number that the old woman was assigned to into her wrist. L1233. The old woman exhaled sharply once Deanna finished writing the letter. "I know this probably isn't the time or place to talk to you, and you probably don't care. But I need you to listen to me. You're soul shines so bright compared to the others.There is no way that it could be dirtied by a filthy demon. You're still you. I need you to snap out of this trance and remember what it was like to be alive. Please." Deanna sighed as she cleaned off the knife onto her jeans, "You see, Lorriane," Deanna spotted the name on the clipboard next to her. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should try to change and realize all my wrongdoings. But honestly," Deanna raised the knife to her face, making sure it was clean. "I like the feeling." She was about to cut into the woman's chest when a sudden boom was heard in the distance. Deanna jumped and released the knife, letting it clatter to the floor. The familiar darkness she felt inside her hid away. Nemesis flicked her eyes to their solid white and turned towards the door, bending her legs into a defensive stance.

Someone, or something, big was here. Deanna pulled against the leather straps but, like the straps on the table, they were too thick. As Deanna was reaching for the knife on the ground to cut herself free, another boom sounded right behind her. Deanna snapped back up and froze as her eyes took in what she saw in front of the kicked-down door.

A woman stood, her eyes burning a bright blue. Her pale skin practically radiated with light. Her beige trench coat was immaculately spotless, along with the blue tie loosely tied around her neck. She was strikingly beautiful, her strong jawline and long black hair falling just near her bust catching Deanna's attention. Nemesis faltered as she took a step away from the creature. But the woman didn't break eye contact as she advanced on Nemesis. Nemesis tried to grab for a knife on the tray to defend herself, but the woman's palm was already on her forehead. Her eyes and mouth burned from the inside out as her body collapsed onto the ground with a soft thud.

The woman quickly turned to Deanna and placed her right hand on Deanna's left shoulder. Her eyes widened as she felt a burning pain where the woman was touching her. Deanna tried to pull away but she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. Her body began to feel lighter and lighter until finally the world went white with a blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel like this chapter is extremely short compared to the other two and I apologize. I will probably add more to it later when I re-read the story. Feedback is much appreciated!


	4. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna is out of Hell. She doesn't know how she's even back in her own body, but she does remember the woman who saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When things are good,  
> I don't believe that they're for real.  
> I really wish I could just tell myself, I gotta feel,  
> Feel something else instead.  
> Cause lately life is like a dream,  
> It's messing with my head.  
> I must be dead."  
> ~Dead: Phoebe Ryan

     Deanna's eyes snapped open, the bright image of the mysteriously beautiful woman still seared into her vision. It took Deanna a minute to realize that she was not someplace familiar. It smelled of... oak wood? Deanna stretched her legs only for them to meet a short end with a soft thunk. Great. She was in a coffin. Deanna tried to yell out, but her mouth was too dry. She clawed at the wood above her, trying to find an opening in the lid. She pulled at a loose board and piles upon piles of dirt fell on top of her, slightly suffocating her. Deanna's instincts kicked in. She remembered the million lessons her mother had forced her to do since she was five. One of Deanna's most hated ones was the 'buried alive' situation. Deanna remembered on the third or fourth day when her mother refused to help get her out this time and she almost died. She remembered a strong hand grabbing her wrist and roughly pulling her out of the dirt, brushing her off a little too harshly and telling her, "You can do better than that." Sure, her mom wouldn't have won any "Best Mom of the Year" awards, but at least she was able to protect them and keep her and Samantha alive throughout their childhood.  
    Deanna pushed the dirt away from her face and climbed upwards, holding her breath so she didn't inhale any dirt. Though her feet fumbled for a strong grip to push herself up with, Deanna slowly pulled herself out of the ground. She squinted her eyes as the blinding sun rained down on her pale body. Deanna lifted her hand up to shield the sun from her eyes as she carefully stood herself up. Surprisingly, her legs were strong enough to hold her own weight. Her head felt extremely light as she stood in the hot sun. Deanna felt a presence in the air as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Once her vision finally came into focus, Deanna slowly turned around to face a black-haired girl. She was a few years younger than Deanna, but her presence came off as hostile. When her dark brown eyes turned to black, Deanna knew she was in trouble.  
"How did you," The girl drawled, her southern accent quite heavy, "Deanna Winchester," She said the name like it was an insult, "Escape from hell?"  
Deanna blinked as she replied, her voice not as smooth as she wanted it to be due to her dehydration, "Honestly, I have no idea."  
"Bullshit." The girl narrowed her solid black eyes as she examined Deanna. The girl's eyes stopped on Deanna's left wrist. "D1345. You were Nemesis's special patient." The demon grinned balefully as her eyes went back to normal. "How was it?"  
"How was what?" Deanna croaked back.  
"Being tortured by the master of all torturers, of course!"  
Deanna smirked, "It was hell."  
The demon chuckled as she took a step forward, a knife suddenly appearing in her hand, "It's a shame that I'm gonna have to throw you back in after you just got out. Say 'hi' to Nemesis for me, will ya?"  
"I can't," Deanna replied as she stiffened, raising her chin. "Nemesis is dead."  
The demon faltered, "Dead? Nemesis is dead?" She paused as she took in the information. "No," The demon whipped her head back to Deanna, her eyes turning solid black once again, "You're lying."  
"Why would I lie?"  
The demon scrunched up her nose, "Who killed her?"  
Thunder boomed, right on cue, echoing throughout the flowery meadow they both were standing in.  
The demon growled as she tried to revive the killer inside, "No matter. You still need to go back to hell." The demon then advanced on Deanna, the knife in her hand raised high.  
Shit. Deanna was in no condition to fight! She warily raised her arms, blocking her face from the sharp knife. The knife slashed once against Deanna's left arm. But Deanna didn't even blink as blood dripped down her arm from the deep cut. She didn't even feel the second or third cut on her arms. Deanna kept taking steps backwards, blocking and dodging the blows. Her foot caught on a rock as she slipped and fell on her butt, hitting her head against the ground below.  
The demon stood over her and smiled as she raised the knife up to Deanna's neck, "See you real soon, Deanna Winchester."  
But before the girl could slit Deanna's throat, a burning light(different than the one from Hell) sparked inside of the demon as she screamed.  
The girl collapsed on the right of Deanna, revealing the weary face of Samantha Winchester. Even though Deanna knew that this was her sister standing in front of her, nothing about Samantha felt or looked familiar. The deep lines on Samantha's face made her look ten years older, and her hair had grown and faded. Samantha's skin was a deep olive compared to Deanna's paper white. Had Hell really taken away her memories of being alive?  
Deanna smiled, "Man, is it good to see you." She held up her hand towards her sister, "A little help?"  
But Samantha didn't move. She stared at Deanna, her dark hazel eyes filled with mixed emotions which made it hard for Deanna to pinpoint what Samantha was thinking.  
"Or not." Deanna pressed her arms into the ground, easily pushing herself up even though blood was soaking her sleeves.

There was a long pause between the two of them. Deanna smiled when she saw tears well up in her little sister's eyes. But the moment quickly disappeared when Samantha brought a suspicious looking knife up to Deanna's throat, pressing it against Deanna's windpipe.  
Samantha barked, "Who are you?"  
"Woah, hey now," Deanna raised her arms up in surrender, "It's me, Deanna."  
Samantha wasn't convinced. She pulled out the small flask of holy water, that Deanna gave to her, and splashed it on her dry face.  
"Dammit, Sammy, I'm not a demon." Deanna wiped the water off of her face.  
"Don't call me that. Only Deanna gets to call me that. I'm going to ask you again, who are you?"  
Deanna forgot how stubborn her little sister really was. "I already told you."  
The wrinkles around Samantha's eyes softened as she slowly lowered the blade and wrapped Deanna up in a tight hug. Deanna softly patted Samantha's back as her sister shook and sobbed into her shoulder. Even though Samantha was a good seven inches taller than Deanna, Deanna always found a way to wrap her baby sister up in a protective hug.  
"There, there. It's alright." Deanna felt Samantha's nails, that were dug into her jacket, loosen as she slowly pulled away.  
Samantha's eyes were rimmed red as she spoke, her voice still shaky, "How did you get out?"  
Deanna sighed and placed one hand on her hip, "I remember being inside a jail cell when there was this really bright light. Then this..." Beautiful woman. "Woman walks up to me and holds out her hand. And then I wake up in a coffin." It was a half-truth. It bugged Deanna to tell Samantha what she really saw but she didn't want her sister to think she turned into some sort of monster. "I think the more important question is what the price is for what you did to get me out of there."  
Samantha closed her eyes tight as she balled her fists, "Deanna, I tried so hard to get you out. I tried everything I could think of but no one wanted to go after you."  
Deanna frowned. The woman that saved her was definitely not human. But what she did wasn't something your everyday monster would do. Deanna rubbed the spot where the woman placed her hand. It tingled slightly when she touched it. "How long have I been gone?"  
"Five years." Samantha replied, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Only five years?" Deanna exclaimed, her jaw dropping slightly.  
"It felt longer than that..?"  
"I was down there for fifty years, are you kidding me?" Deanna brought her hands up to her hair. "Five years, Jesus Christ!"  
There was another long pause as Samantha took in the information. "What did the woman look like?"  
Gorgeous black hair, stunning blue eyes, the most perfect jawline... "She had black hair and glowing blue eyes. That's all I can remember."  
Samantha scratched the back of her head as she slipped the odd looking knife back in it's sheath. Deanna didn't ask Samantha about the knife, thinking it irrelevant at the time. It was probably some old knife that she found in a shed that was handy on demons. Samantha's eyes darted to the cuts on Deanna's arm, noticing the number that would be stuck there forever, but didn't say anything about it.  
Deanna coughed, her throat extremely parched and hard to breathe out of. "Hey, Sammy? Could you get me a drink?"  
Samantha seemed to snap out of her thoughts as she nodded and jogged off towards the Impala. Deanna chuckled softly when she saw her baby again. Her coat was all nice and shined up, making her look brand new. The windows and seats inside of the car practically shimmered in the sunlight. Deanna found herself walking towards the car, even though it, too, didn't feel familiar. The front door still had it's signature creak as Deanna pulled on the handle. A strong smell of smoke and wood flew out of the car. Even though Deanna's body relaxed, her mind didn't feel any more comfortable. Deanna sank into the driver's seat as the eyed the pine tree shaped air freshener dangling on the rearview mirror.

"Seriously..?" Deanna plucked the tree off of the mirror and shoved it in her sister's face. "An air freshener."  
Samantha shrugged as she held out a water bottle, "Eh. The car smelled bad anyway."  
Deanna scoffed as she snatched the beer bottle out of Samantha's other hand, completely ignoring the outstretched water bottle. "Don't talk about her like that, it's rude."  
Samantha rolled her eyes as Deanna uncapped the beer bottle, letting the cool drink relax her throat muscles. She sighed contently and turned the key in the ignition, letting the engine roar to life. Deanna smiled as she rubbed the steering wheel, "I could never forget that sound." A small part of Deanna's mind reminded her that she did, in fact, forget what the sound of her baby's engine sounded like. But Deanna shoved the small voice deep, deep down until it was only a whisper.  
Deanna put the car in reverse and looked over her shoulder, making sure she didn't hit anything. "Where are we anyway?"  
"Dallas, Texas." Samantha replied as she lifted her iPhone up to her face.  
"Alright so-" Deanna cut herself off as she saw the odd device in Samantha's hands. "What in God's name is that thing? A GPS?"  
Samantha chuckled, "Right... You remember flip phones? These are basically the upgrades."  
Deanna frowned again as she quickly snatched the phone out of Samantha's hands.  
"Hey!" Her sister protested but Deanna kept it out of her reach.  
Deanna scrolled through the contacts, seeing only one new one. Rudy.  
"Who's Rudy?" Deanna teased as Samantha flushed, her face growing a deep red.  
"No one." Samantha grabbed the phone out of Deanna's hands and shoved it in her pocket.  
"No one, eh?" Deanna raised her eyebrows.  
"Shut up and drive." Samantha softly punched her sister on the shoulder. "Dumbass."  
Deanna gave her sister a sarcastic smile as she replied, "Shithead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Note: "Dumbass" and "Shithead" are basically "Jerk" and "Bitch"  
> SO SORRY FOR DELAY ON DESTIEL FLUFF I WILL GET THERE I PROMISE YOU.


	5. The Sleepy Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna and Samantha Winchester head to the Sleepy Hollow Motel to meet a surprise.

    Samantha fell asleep on the way to the Sleepy Hollow Motel. Deanna's eyes darted from the road to her sister, dodging the pot holes in the ground. She needed to keep Samantha asleep if she was going to be able to do this prank well. Deanna waited until she spotted a white semi-truck being towed down the highway. Slamming on the brakes, Deanna screamed, "OH MY GOD!" as Samantha jerked her head up, accidentally hitting it hard on the roof of the car. Samantha's face was priceless. Her eyes were wide open as she screamed.  
Deanna gasped for air as she laughed uncontrollably in her seat. Samantha was not amused.  
She punched her sister on the shoulder again and pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You're not funny."  
"Oh, I'm very funny!" Deanna replied as she wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. "Man, that was good."  
Samantha threw Deanna a hardcore bitch-face and muttered, "How many more miles until the next exit?"  
"Five. Almost there, Sleeping Beauty." Deanna joked as she grinned at her sister.  
Samantha sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "So..."  
"Yes?"  
"What's with the number on your wrist?"  
Deanna cleared her throat and tugged her sleeve down to cover the numbers branded forever into her skin and on her soul. "It's nothing."  
"Seriously? Are you really gonna keep this up?" Samantha's voice rose.  
"What?" Deanna's eyebrows furrowed as she frowned.  
"Keeping secrets from me! Last time you kept something from me you died, Deanna! I can't risk that again!" Samantha looked at her sister as if it was obvious.  
Deanna bit her bottom lip as she changed into the next lane, accidentally pulling directly in front of a red truck. It honked its horn as it hit it's brakes.  
"Sorry!" Deanna yelled, even though the truck driver wouldn't be able to hear her.  
"Well?" Samantha raised her eyebrows.  
Deanna took a deep breath, "The numbers are basically an ID number. I was Nemesis's 'special patient'," Deanna put her hands up to put quotations around the words 'special patient'. "It's stuck on my body and soul forever."  
The wrinkles on Samantha's forehead relaxed as she lowered her voice, "Oh, okay."  
Deanna turned onto the exit, pressing the brake as she came up to a stop sign. "Left or right?"  
Samantha didn't reply, she was lost in thought.  
Deanna snapped her fingers, "Hello? Earth to Samantha!"  
She jumped and shook her head, "Oh, sorry, turn right."  
Deanna rolled her eyes and sighed. Did Samantha always loose her train of thought that easily?  
    The Sleepy Hollow Motel was hard to miss, according to Samantha's description. It's purple paint was bright compared to the orange and yellow trees surrounding it. The black roof was littered with leaves and dirt and the gutter needed cleaning out. Deanna pulled into one of the open parking spots and shut off the engine. She pulled out the keys and stepped out, pulling her gray shirt down, making sure she covered up her butt.  
Samantha had to duck her head down so she didn't hit her head on the roof of the car to get out.  
They walked up to the front desk to greet a little boy. He was probably around ten or eleven years old. His blonde hair fell just past his ears and his light brown eyes glazed over as he stared out the window.  
"Room for two please." Samantha spoke softly as she pulled out her wallet, fishing out a ten.  
The boy nodded as he turned around and stepped down, probably off of a stool, and walked to the back. While the girls waited for their room key, Deanna took a moment to take in her surroundings. The waiting chairs were faded green, as the walls were a bright yellow in contrast. The wooden floor creaked and groaned as people walked around the small room. There was an elderly lady sitting in the corner, reading a People magazine. Her gray hair was pulled up into pink curlers that matched the color of her fuzzy slippers. An anxious teenager sat down in a chair near the middle of the room, bouncing his leg up and down. His head was in his hands as he gripped at his brown curly hair. Deanna frowned when she saw a little girl sitting in a chair by the window, alone. Her black hair was pulled back into to pigtail braids and her green eyes looked around in wonder. Her purple and blue dress went down to her stubby knees as her feet swung, not touching the ground. Deanna strode over to the seat next to the little girl and sat down, sinking into the cushiony chair.  
The little girl smiled at Deanna and spoke, her high pitched voice startling Deanna a little bit, "I'm Danielle."  
Deanna held out her dirty hand, "Deanna. Nice to meet you."  
Even though the little girl appeared innocent and small, she seemed to radiate power. She sat a little taller than normal little girls would and her voice was a bit rigid.  
Danielle smiled as she shook Deanna's hand, a little bit tighter than she expected. "What are you doing here, all alone?"  
"Waiting for you." Danielle replied as she raised her other hand in the air and flicked it, locking all the doors and shutting all the window blinds at once.  
Deanna jumped up and turned to see Samantha just as startled as she was. But the other people in the building didn't seem startled at all. They all stood up slowly, keeping a straight face.  
"Sammy, please tell me you have the knife." Deanna didn't look away from the people as she counted. There was Danielle, the old lady, the teenager and the little boy at the counter. Deanna waited for their eyes to turn solid black but their eyes didn't change. Their eyes started to glow a soft blue color around their iris, similar to the woman's eyes that saved Deanna in Hell, but her eyes were much brighter than theirs. It was almost as if their light was dying.  
The little girl spoke firmly as she stared at Deanna, "Samantha and Deanna Winchester. You two are in a lot of trouble."  
"Um, yeah, we get that. What did we do, exactly?" Deanna's thoughts racked as she went over the list of monsters and creatures in her head. None of the creatures she knew seemed to match up with glowing blue eyes. Maybe they were some form of Djinn that didn't have markings up and down their bodies. Deanna prayed that the monsters of the world weren't making hybrids.  
Danielle narrowed her eyes, "Sariel? The scrolls."  
The elderly woman walked towards Danielle as she held out a tightly wrapped scroll. Danielle took the paper out of the old woman's hand and opened it, reading aloud, "Deanna Marie Winchester and Samantha Jane Winchester have been sentenced to death by Heaven for their crimes. Crimes include: theft, murder, false identities, kidnapping, trespassing and many more."  
Deanna blinked. Did she just hear that right? Sentenced to death by... Heaven? No, it couldn't be real. Deanna knew Hell was real but found it hard to believe Heaven existed. Samantha seemed unfazed as she gripped her knife.  
The teenage boy seemed to appear right in front of Samantha as he grabbed her wrist and punched her forearm, making the blade drop to the ground with a clatter. Samantha raised her other fist and connected it with the teenager's jaw but his face didn't move as he took the blow. Samantha whimpered in pain as she shook her now broken hand. The boy brought his hand up to Samantha's forehead and tapped her with his finger once. She collapsed on the ground with a thud.  
Deanna whipped around and gaped, "What did you do to her?"  
"She's only sleeping." Danielle appeared before Deanna like the teenager popped in front of Samantha. "Time for you to join her."  
Before Deanna could protest, Danielle brought one finger up to Deanna's forehead and tapped it. Deanna's vision instantly went black.

~

     The sounds of muffled debating woke Deanna up. Her head felt light and her vision was extremely blurred. She tried to move her hands but found them tied tightly to a chair, along with her legs. Deanna blinked her eyes a few times to try to get her vision back in focus but it wouldn't clear up all the way. Deanna squinted her eyes to see Samantha sitting across from her, also tied up. Her sister was still asleep, her hair falling down in front of her face. The gray stone walls and floor indicated they were in a basement somewhere. The room they were in was cold and musty, a soft breeze blowing Deanna's hair in front of her face.  
Deanna picked up a few words from the quiet arguing in another room. "Deanna... demon... must not hurt... soul... Nemesis... D1345..."  
     It went quiet after a while and Deanna saw Samantha stir, her head lolling to the side. She groaned and scrunched up her face, her hazel eyes slowly opening. She pulled loosely at the ropes on her hands, then suddenly snapping out of her drowsiness, pulled harder against the ties, making the chair groan in protest.  
"What the..." She spoke, her voice breaking the silence.  
A door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud crack.  
Danielle stood tall, her eyes still glowing a faint blue, "Good. You're awake."  
"Where..." Deanna tried to say, but she felt too dazed compared to her sister who was already scowling at the girl.  
Samantha growled, "Leave her alone."  
Danielle smirked, one side of her crimson lips turning up, as she didn't look away from Deanna, "Oh, you'll get your fair share of torture. For now," Danielle pulled out a blade from the sleeve of her dress, it falling gracefully into her hand, "We need answers. How did you," Danielle pointed the sharp tip of the blade into the bottom of Deanna's jaw, pushing her head up to face her own. "Escape hell?"  
Deanna blinked rapidly, trying to regain control of her composure, but the fatigue wouldn't go away. Deanna managed to whisper out, "I... don't... know..."  
Danielle pressed harder into Deanna's jaw, drawing a little blood, "Wrong answer. Try again."  
Deanna's thoughts were jumbled up inside of her head. She couldn't think straight. There was no way that Deanna was going to tell this little girl how she escaped. No matter how many times she could get cut up, it would be nothing compared to the pain she felt while she spent her time downstairs.  
     After Deanna didn't reply, Danielle frowned and brought the blade down to Deanna's chest, cutting away the fabric to reveal more skin, "We could do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."  
Deanna managed to spit in the girl's face and mutter out, "Kiss my ass."  
Danielle rubbed the saliva off of her cheek and wiped the back of her hand on her dress, "Fine. We'll do it the hard way."  
The blade that the girl had hurt ten times worse than the knives and scalpels in Hell. It didn't burn, like Deanna was used to, it seemed to send electricity through her body. Deanna tensed up as her vision began to clear a little bit more.  
"How did you escape Hell?" Danielle continued to cut lines on Deanna's chest as Deanna tensed up until the exhaustion had finally disappeared.  
Deanna gasped when she felt the girl cut deeper and deeper. The knife was painted with Deanna's bright red blood.  
"Answer me!" Danielle yelled in Deanna's face.  
Deanna managed out a yell, "I don't know! I don't know! I already told you!"  
"Bullshit! Tell me the truth!" Danielle pressed harder into Deanna's chest, pushing into muscle. This time it felt like Deanna was grabbing onto a hot-wire fence. Electricity soared throughout her body as she arched her back in pain.  
Deanna screamed louder, her voice bouncing off the confined walls.  
Samantha pulled against the ropes until she somehow managed to break one of her hand's free. She tried to pull her other hand out but Danielle raised her hand and Samantha found herself frozen to the ground. Samantha struggled to lift her feet up off the ground as she snarled, her actions seeming more animal-like than before.  
"Now, now, Samantha. Wait your turn. I have some questions for you once I'm done with your sister, here." Danielle pressed harder and harder into Deanna's chest until Deanna couldn't take it anymore.  
     She was about to tell Danielle all about her experience in Hell, all about her torture and her sorrow, her forgetting what it felt like to be happy. Her meeting the odd, yet dazzling woman that saved her. All of it... But then a little voice in the back of her head peeped up. It called her to the comforting darkness from her practice with Nemesis. Seeing no other option, besides spilling the beans, Deanna accepted the voice and let the evil side of herself take over.  
Deanna felt herself smile as her body grew cold. Even though tears were running down Deanna's cheeks, she smiled widely, showing off her pearly whites.  
Danielle's hand faltered as she saw Deanna's unsettling smile, "How are you..?"  
     Deanna felt her body begin to slowly heal itself as her vision turned a few shades darker. Deanna kept the smile plastered on her face when Danielle backed away, dropping the bloody knife on the ground. Deanna blinked and let her eyes change to their solid black. The terrified look on Danielle's face made Deanna laugh harshly. She pulled against the ropes and broke them with ease as she stood up out of her chair. Deanna saw Samantha start to move her feet again in the corner of her vision.  
Danielle's eyes glowed brighter, but it was still quite weak. She called out, "Sariel! Shamstiel! Akibeel!" The old lady, the teenage boy and the little boy appeared next to Danielle, their eyes all matching the same blue intensity.  
Deanna could've sworn she heard Samantha growl like a dog and arch her back, but she dismissed it. She had bigger fish to fry. Before Deanna could take a swing, the old lady, probably Sariel, raised her hand and a small light started to form in the palm of her hand, blinding the sisters. It burned a little but, not enough to stop Deanna.  
     Deanna advanced as all four of them pulled out a blade exactly like the one Danielle had and raised it up. Deanna remembered that punching them would be useless. Samantha's broken hand was proof that it was impossible to fight them without a weapon so Deanna turned to her next option: her knife skills. Deanna swiftly picked up the knife that was used to torture her with and spun it around, stabbing it into the nearest victim. The little boy's eyes widened in shock as a bright blue light illuminated out of his mouth and eyes. He collapsed to the ground, black burn marks branding the cold floor. She didn't have time to stare at the body as she spun around, her blade clashing against another blade identical to hers. The teenage boy's jaw clenched as he pressed hard against Deanna's knife. She felt her eyes turn back to pitch black as she raised her foot up and kick the boy's shins, sweeping his feet out from under him. He hit the ground with a satisfying thump. Deanna knelt down on one knee and pushed it directly into his chest. Deanna squinted her eyes as the bright light shone through the boys mouth and face, similar to the little boy. A soft boom pulsed through the room when the light in the boy died, more burn marks scalding the stone floor.  
     Deanna turned around to see Samantha pressing against Danielle's arms. They were both weaponless. Samantha's teeth were bared as she pushed against Danielle, managing to shove her into the wall. But Samantha didn't attack the little girl. She didn't even raise her hand as she held her there. Deanna was about to yell at her sister to snap out of it when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. She yelped in pain as she bent over, clutching her head. She saw stars in her vision as she shut her eyes tight. Deanna tried to turn around when she was kicked in the gut by Sariel. Deanna coughed as her back hit the ground, blood coming up a little bit.  
Sariel spoke, her voice matching her appearance, "Time to die, sweetie." She held up the dagger, about to shove it into Deanna's chest when the same light from the other two boys lit up inside of her body. Deanna brought her hand up to her face to shield her eyes from the bright light. Once the light disappeared, a loud boom resonated throughout Deanna's body as the old woman's body fell.  
    Deanna blinked as her mouth hung open in wonder and amazement. Lo and behold, the perfect woman who saved her from Hell stood in front of her. Deanna wanted to speak up and say something but she just ended up babbling.  
The woman raised her chin and smiled, her sea-blue eyes glittering in the dim light, "Hello, Deanna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESTIEL FLUFF IS COMING REAL SOON I PROMISE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first fic.  
> Honestly, I don't know how this story will go. It may last forever or it may last only a week or so. We'll just have to find out. Anyway, you can follow me on Instagram: @supernaturally.demigod if you want to talk with me more!  
> Also, school started up last week for me and it has been busy so please be patient. Thank you!


End file.
